


little things

by raggirare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, McGenji Secret Santa, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: Old traditions are still the same, even if they aren't the men they used to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [genjicade](http://genjicado.tumblr.com/) for the McGenji Secret Santa. Sorry this is so late, being a back up Santa ended up taking me longer than I intended, whoops.

With all that happened, Jesse had been honestly surprised to see just how much survived of the Blackwatch base hidden in the Gilbraltar cliff face. Where the Overwatch base above it had fallen into disrepair, the Blackwatch base had fallen into ruins, abandoned and forgotten, but it was still there, some rooms easily useable after rearranging and cleaning, and even some old belongings left filling desks and lockers and drawers.

Between himself and Genji and a couple of hours a day, it was easy enough to repurpose themselves one of the larger private rooms and the modest recreation room and even the small kitchen. They gave time, too, to restoring Gabriel’s old office and quarters from where it had been upturned and ransacked and destroyed to something that their old captain might have actually been happy enough to use.

(And then they locked the doors, refusing to enter either room again and taking with them nothing but a tattered photo of Gabrel and Jesse from the cowboy’s earliest years in Blackwatch.)

The walls of the abandoned base held too many ghosts and too many questions, but both ex-agents couldn’t bring themselves to ignore it entirely. There were few agents who had answered the recall, but for men like them who had grown so used to solitude and rarely sought out company, the repurposed rooms became a haven. When the effort of socialising for extended periods of time grew too exhausting, they would both find themselves down here, silently reminiscing on happier times.

Christmas was one such time. Their celebrations fell on Christmas Eve, mostly due to a small group leaving on a mission the following day, and even if there were not even twenty of them present, it was as enjoyable as it was exhausting, and Jesse was right at the front, leading the festivities with Lena at his side.

Genji was the first to succumb, never having celebrated the holiday prior to his stint in Blackwatch and never having celebrated it since, and he snuck from the scene with silent grace. He had not long had his visor and frames off and prepared a hot cocoa when the sounds of spurs echoed down the long hallway that connected the two bases. He lifted the second cup with his free hand, offering it out the moment Jesse stepped through the door, and a smile tugged at his lips as he took a sip.

“Rea’ m’mind, darlin’,” Jesse’s smile betrayed his tiredness and he accepted the cup with both hands, lifting it to his mouth. There was silence between them as the simply nursed their drinks, but it only last a few minutes before the sharpshooter reached for one of the cyborg’s hands and began leading him towards their room. 

Genji followed with little resistance, and once there only pulled away from him to place his cup down on the bedside table. He moved back to Jesse’s side to help him sit on the edge of the bed and then to helping free the other man from his sweater, easing it over his head and over the shooter’s prosthetic. Said prosthetic was the next to go, metal fingers easing their way around the circumference of his arm and finding each of the switches. Each press gave way beneath his touch with a pneumatic hiss and Genji watched as the limb slowly fell limb before dropping gently into his grip entirely.

“Much be’er…” Jesse gave a sigh of relief as he swallowed down the last of his cocoa and lying backwards across the mattress. Fingers toying at his fly prompted him to lift his hips and give the younger man enough room to ease off his pants. “Y’gonna rub me down ’n’ gimme a massage, too, darlin’?”

A gentle laugh tumbled from Genji’s laugh, echoing off the concrete walls around them. “Perhaps when you get back from your mission,” he said, swinging Jesse’s legs onto the bed and then adjusting his upper half so he can rest his head on the pillows. “If I have returned from my own in time.” Tossing the dirty pants into a corner, he moved around the bed to finish his own cocoa and then lay down as well. “I will admit I would much prefer to have you coming with me.”

Jesse rolled onto his side and draped an arm over the cyborg’s side, tugging him close into his chest. “Y’don’ nee’ me t’help y’recruit someone like tha’,” he drawled, though the words began to trail off into a sleepy murmur. “He won’ be able t’resist your charms. He’ll be beggin’ t’join us ‘cause’a you.”

“You are aware of how ridiculous you sound right now, correct?” Genji smiled in amusement, lifting one hand to comb through Jesse’s hair while the other ran fingers over the lines of the older man’s face. “You have lost far too much sleep planning for tonight.”

“Maybe,” Jesse hummed and moved his arm from over the cyborg’s side to instead cup his cheek, thumb running over old scars. “Y’know how handsome y’are when y’smile? Never knew how much I missed seein’ y’smile all these years. Missed y’laughin’… Missed _you_ …”

“I missed you as well, Jesse.” A hum filled the silence between them for a moment, Genji briefly letting his head lean against the other’s hand before he closed the distance between them with a brief kiss. “I missed seeing you so happy. I missed celebrating Christmas with you. I attempted, once, with my master, but it lacked the same feeling.”

“It wouldn’t be the same without you,” Jesse’s voice fell to a murmur and his eyes slipped closed. “I still owe you a proper New Years…”

Genji shook his head and sat up to reach for the blankets bundle at the bottom of the bed. He tugged them up to cover both of them before laying down again and curling into the larger man’s chest, head tucking under Jesse’s chin. “We will go next year,” he said quietly, one arm slipping around the other man’s torso. “When we have less missions and cleaning up to worry about.”

“If y’say so, darlin’…”

———

Metal clicked against metal as Genji clapped his hands together and he bowed his head in a prayer. Even through his jacket and pants, the cold bit at his synthetic muscles, and he found himself wishing he had kept his armour on for at least an extra layer of insulation. He lowered his hands and glanced to his side, a smile flickering across his hidden lips at the sight of his master. It was rare to see Zenyatta with both feet on the ground, so he took a moment to appreciate it while he waited for the omnic to finish his own prayer.

As he waited, Genji slid a coin into a collection box and picked up a candle. With a marker, he wrote with carefully practiced strokes, before lighting the wick and setting the candle on one of the many spikes. He shifted a little as he did so, catching the movement of someone else out of the corner of his eye and moving to give them room.

“Y’know,” a voice beside him drawled, low and rumbling. “Someone once told wha’ all these pictures mean’, bu’ i’ was so long ago now tha’ I jus’ pick them ou’ based on how pre’y they look.” A hand moved into his line of sight, fingers gently holding a candle almost identical to his own. “Bu’ I think I go’ this one righ’. Whaddya think?”

The character for ‘love’ sat in the front of the candle, written with the expert penmanship of a monk, while the adjacent sides bore messier, yet accurate, katakana depicting two names. Genji smiled and lifted his head to look at the man beside him, the hidden smile only widening as Jesse tipped his hat with a quiet, “Howdy, darlin’.”

Genji took the candle from Jesse’s hand and lit the wick before placing it on a stand next to his own. “You remembered how to write our names,” he said with a quiet voice, his hand dropping between them to take the other man’s hand. “I thought you were supposed to be in Egypt for another week.”

Jesse shrugged and squeezed the hand in his. “Plans changed. Fareeha took over with Helix. Winston mentioned y’migh’ be here.” His head turn and his free hand lifted to tip his hat again. “Howdy, Zen’.”

“Greetings, Jesse,” Zenyatta returned the greeting with a wave, feet crossed as he floated beside them. “Genji, I wish to speak with the monks here for a moment.”

“Then we shall meet you at the entrance, master,” Genji said with a nod, pulling his gaze up to Jesse. “Finally I can teach you.”

“Then wha’ are y’waitin’ for, darlin’?”


End file.
